


The Memory of You

by reylotrash711



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-TLJ, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo babies, Seperation, Temporary Amnesia, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711
Summary: After a cliff collapses, Ben takes an injury to the head resulting in memory loss. He can’t remember Kylo Ren or the dark side, but most importantly he can’t remember Rey and why he is drawn to her. Ben doesn’t know why he’s fallen for the young Jedi, but he has and he’s fallen hard.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> In which a cliff collapses

Life,

Death and decay,

That feeds new life,

Warmth, Cold,

Peace, Violence,

Balance.

And an energy, the force.

And inside her, that same force.

Rey could feel it pulsing through her veins, moving through her like a pleasant breeze, filling her with life. And for a single, beautiful moment, Rey was at peace with the force inside her. She felt balance. There was no conflict, only tranquility and calm.

Until she felt him.

His signature was moving towards her. The force in her shifted as the darkness began to move through her. She was tempted to open her eyes, to face the man she had run from for the three months since Crait. She felt an overwhelming sense of guilt as she remembered the last time she had seen him, his pleading eyes as she closed the falcon door.

And in the Throne Room, when he had stretched out his hand and begged her to join him, to give in to the darkness. To rule the galaxy together, to stand side by side, to belong. But she couldn't, she couldn't do it. The light inside her was strong, she couldn't betray it. The galaxy needed balance, and that wouldn't come by destroying the light.

He could still return, the Supreme Leader had light inside him, whether he believed it or not. Rey could feel it every time she reached out to him, when she felt the inner conflict within him.

She couldn't deny the feelings she harboured deep down, the compassion she felt towards the fallen Jedi. 

But how could she face him now? After everything she had done. He had begged and pleaded with her, he trusted her and she let him down. In a moment of weakness, much like Luke had done all those years ago, she reached for the lightsaber. She should of taken his hand. But they were destined to be enemies from the moment he turned to the darkside, from the moment the Skywalker saber called to her in Maz Kanata's palace.

She had allowed herself to take one last look at his unconscious form on the floor of the throne room before she escaped to save the resistance. She should of stayed, explained why she had to go. But instead she was selfish, and she ran, she ran from the fear of given into the darkness. Ruling the galaxy wasn't something that she wanted, she was a scavenger from Jakku, she had no place in this story.

There was no doubt in her mind that he hated her.

"Rey?"

Her eyes shot open at the sound of his voice. His eyes met hers and in that moment she broke, they weren't showing any hatred or loathing. Rey rose to her feet and any hostile feelings she had towards him melted away like ice. "Ben?" Her voice breaking as she spoke.

He looked exhausted, like he had experienced as many countless sleepless nights as she had. Something about him made her want to run to him and hold him in her arms. Maybe it was because of how guilty she felt, or maybe it was that he was just as broken as she was.

Whatever the reason, her feet moved forward.

They took slow steps towards each other, never breaking eye contact. Ben raised his hand and Rey followed, pressing her palm to his. Their breathing hitched and the force buzzed, flowing through them.

Powerful light, powerful dark. And between it all, balance.

They closed their eyes and Rey leant her forehead against his, listening to his steady breathing. Their fingers entwined together, holding on, afraid of being separated.

No words needed to be spoken, they simply stood feeling the balance until the force decided their time was up.

* * *

The next time they met was in person, during battle. The resistance had built up their army until they were strong enough to attack a small but vital first order resource base. Rey had seen him across the battlefield, his lightsaber raised. Much to her displeasure, he had adopted his mask again. But it made igniting her own, newly repaired, lightsaber easier. In that moment it was only them, the soldiers around them seemed to disappear into the background. She couldn't fight him, she couldn't allow herself to hurt him. So she ran. Her feet moved as fast as they could through the forest, but she could feel him hot on her trail.

Her shoes broke through sticks and trampled through mud, her heart was pounding and her breathing grew quick and laboured. Soon she would run out of time and he would catch her, then they wouldn't be able to avoid the inevitable.

They were a fair distance from the chaotic battle now, Rey could hear the distant sounds of blasts followed by shouts, explosions followed by screams. X-Wings led by Poe and Tie Fighters danced through the sky, taking it in turns to crash on the forest floor. There was no way to determine who would win from a distance. But she didn't care, she had bigger problems.

The forest was clearing, she was coming to a dead end. Rey didn't have time to stop her feet when they reached the cliff face. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt herself slip, her lightsaber fell from her grasp and she screamed.

But before she could fall she felt herself be caught be a strong hand wrapping around her upper arm. She was pulled back up and her feet found the ground again. Rey turned to see her saviour. Kylo Ren reached up and pulled off his mask, to reveal Ben Solo.

"Are you alright?" He asked, failing to hide his panic and concern. Rey nodded and looked at the hand that wasn't clinging to her, in it he was holding onto his crimson blade. Her heart dropped and she felt a shiver go down her spine. "I-I can't fight you Ben." She stuttered, "I know that you hate me, and I know I'll be dead in a few minuets, but I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything." Rey didn't even stop to breathe as her feelings just spilled out of her mouth. Ben looked down at his saber. Was he going to push it through her chest? Snuff out the light once and for all. "Ben?" She whispered. There were tears in her eyes now, threatening to fall. He turned away from the saber and his gaze met hers. Without hesitation he threw the lightsaber to the ground, ignoring it completely as he took her face in his gloved hands. They felt strong, like they were made to protect her.

"I won't fight anymore." He said, she wondered if he could no longer fight the pull between them or if he like her, couldn't, harm her. Rey thought she would burst into tears. But she didn't have the chance, because Ben pressed his lips gently against hers. She held back her gasp, he was kissing her! Ben was kissing her! The Supreme Leader of the First Order, the man who should be her enemy. Ben Solo was her first kiss, and as she kissed him on the cliff she was certain he would be her last. Rey felt like she was flying. But she came back down to the surface far too quickly. Ben pulled away and looked into her eyes. Rey watched as he pulled away his gloves and threw them towards the same fate as his saber. His bare hands moved to her face and Rey relaxed as his thumb brushed away the tears that ran down her cheeks. He smiled at her, making her chuckle. "What?" he asked.

Rey smiled, "I'm just surprised, I was starting to believe you didn't know how to smile." She said. Ben chuckled this time, it was perfect. Everything felt so right, so mundane. And she loved it. How had she gone from trying to kill him a few months prior, to desperately wanting him to kiss her again? "All you had to do was ask." Said Ben leaning closer to her.

Rey rolled her eyes, "Stop reading my mind."

"Stop thinking so loudly."

And then he kissed her again. If she could choose how she died this would definitely be the way to go, in Ben's arms with his lips moving against hers. Her fingers found their way into his hair, and how had they not discovered this earlier?

For a moment it was just them, there was no resistance, no first order, no plotting, no war. Just them and it was perfect.

Until she felt the ground beneath their feet shake. They pulled their lips away and watched as around them the ground began to collapse, the cliff couldn't take the fire power from the on going battle. There was no escape, they were doomed. Ben's arms tightened around her. Rey wanted to cry, they had only just found each other. She couldn't lose him now.

"Ben what are we going to do?" Rey asked.

"We'll be okay, I promise." Those were the Supreme Leader's final words before the ground below them gave way and they fell from the cliff. The last thing Rey remembered was Ben's hand tightening around hers before the world went dark.

* * *

She opened her eyes and they met a bright light. She was dead, the fall had killed her. Rey turned on her side to see monitor tracking her heart rate. So she wasn't dead, yet. Her thoughts quickly moved to Ben, was he okay? Was he alive? She needed to find him. Rey sat up abruptly and winced in pain, "Woah Rey, slow down."

She turned to see Finn sitting at her bedside. "What happened?" She asked. Her head was pounding and she ached all over. There was no doubt that they had fallen, she remembered the ground beneath her feet collapsing. She remembered Ben's promise and her heart dropped. "The Cliff collapsed, it's lucky we found you when we did."

If they had found her, they would of found Ben. "Where is he?" She asked, her voice breaking. Finn raised an eyebrow, confused. "Be- Kylo Ren." Rey doubted Finn knew the Supreme Leader's true name. Finn could sense Rey's panic, "It's okay, he can't hurt you Rey, we found him and he is currently in the medbay."

Rey was suddenly filled with a rush of adrenaline. She sat up immediately and got out of bed, moving quickly towards the door, "Rey wait, there's something you must know first." Finn said, following her out of the room. Rey ignored him, instead she moved towards where the force was pulling her. She could feel Ben's presence, but something was wrong, he was hurt. The force led her to a door at the end of the corridor. Without hesitating, she stormed inside. Ben was lying in bed, a bandage wrapped around his head. He was covered in cuts and bruises, the impact had taken more of a toll on him than her, she wondered why.

Rey rushed to his side, "Ben?" She whispered. His eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him, he was okay, thank the gods. He looked at her confused, and when his eyes met her, she knew she wasn't looking at the Ben Solo she had kissed on the cliff. His expression was cold and distant, it sent a shiver of fear down her spine. "Ben?" She said again, her voice breaking.

Rey tensed as she waited for his reply, "Who are you?" And just like that, Rey's heart shattered into a million pieces.


	2. ACT 1 - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are tears

She kept a distance from him when they were released from the medbay. The resistance had told him he was a Jedi Knight and Pilot, it was forbidden to discuss Kylo Ren in Ben Solo's presence. They believed they had a chance to win the war, if the galaxy believed that Kylo Ren had defected, it may bring more people to their cause.

She couldn't decide whether or not the resistance were doing the right thing. She knew they weren't in anyway thinking about what was best for the supreme leader, everything they had done was for their own personal gain. When the General had ordered a meeting to discuss the situation Rey had remained silent, unable to come to terms with it all. No one understood, she hadn't told anyone about anything between Rey and Ben, they all still assumed they were arch-enemies. 

If it were up to her, Rey would tell him, she'd tell him about Kylo Ren. About how he killed his father in an attempt to snuff out the light. How he had stretched he hand out across the galaxy to her. How he had struck down his master to save her. How they had found balance, how he had kissed her and filled her with life. How he had smiled. Ben Solo had smiled. It was a small thing, perhaps insignificant to many. But to Rey it was the most beautiful thing in the galaxy. The sight of a man so beaten and broken smiling was bright enough to light any room. And Rey missed it, that brief sign of happiness had lasted only a few moments before everything she had cared about crumbled with the cliff. 

"We'll be okay, I promise." Had been Ben Solo's last words. The last words before everything Rey had built with him was destroyed. Because to her, the man who walked the corridors of the base wasn't her Ben. Rey had been foolish, she should know better by now. Everyone she cared about left her, one way or another. She had let herself believe he would always be there, but why would Ben Solo be any different to her parents.

In her eyes Ben Solo had died when the cliff collapsed, leaving her feeling empty and alone. The emptiness of the bond made her ache, it was still there, but hanging by a thread. She wondered if the new Ben could feel it, it he could feel her emotions as strongly as she felt his. His confusion and longing to understand would float through the force towards her, it made her want to shut him out for good.

They had barely spoken a word to each other since they woke up, Ben had spent most of his time with Leia and Poe (he turned out to be a childhood friend). Leia was happy to have a son back, he only remembered events from his life before he had turned to the darkside, meaning she had her son back. In many ways it was a good thing, until Rey had watched Leia explain to Ben that is father had died. They told him that Han Solo had died in battle, that he had died a hero. It least it was partly true. Ben had cried when he heard the news, Rey had never seen him cry before, it broke her heart. She wondered what he would do if knew that it was him who killed his father.

It was a approximately a week and a half since the cliff collapsed when General Organa called Rey to her office. At first she was scared that she would be in trouble, but when she walked in and was greeted by Leia's warm smile she relaxed slightly. "Rey please take a seat." She said walking over to the small sofa in her office. Rey sat and nervously played with her fingers as she waited for Leia to say something. "You're probably wondering why you're here." Leia said after Rey had politely declined a cup of tea. Rey nodded, "I'm not in trouble am I?" Rey said timidly.

Leia chuckled, "No of course not, I wanted to talk to you about Ben." Rey's heart dropped, she wondered if Leia could notice her heartbreak. "General, please, I don't want to talk about it." Rey said firmly. Leia shook her head and smiled slightly, "Rey what's going on? You've been acting strangely recently." The General wasn't wrong, Rey had spent most of her time locked in her room or tinkering with the falcon. She took her meals in her room and spent all her time alone, it didn't bother her much, she had been alone for over a decade. "I just haven't being feeling well recently." She mumbled.

Leia raised an eyebrow, "The medbay cleared you after a day Rey, for the most part you were unharmed." She said, "Rey what happened on that cliff?"

Rey looked up at Leia, like the other resistance leaders, Leia was under the impression that Rey and Ben had been engaged in a fight when the cliffside, how wrong they were. Rey took a deep breath and began to explain, "I nearly fell when I was running from him, but he caught me." She said. Rey closed her eyes, reliving the moment. On the brink of tears she said, "And he kissed me." Leia didn't look at all shocked, she gave a Rey a knowing look. Before she could stop herself, Rey burst into floods of tears, "We have a bond, through the force. But it feels so empty and lost."

Leia stood and moved to next to Rey, wrapping an arm around the young Jedi, "I thought there was a possibility we could be something." Rey cried.

"There still is." Leia said kindly, "He's still Ben."

Rey shook her head, "He's not my Ben." She said. The Ben who had "returned" was not the same Ben who had saved her life and kissed her passionately on the cliff. "He needs your help Rey." Leia said, "He's trying his hardest, and if anyone can help him it's you."

Rey considered it for a moment, Ben's memories may return, but until then he had the combat skills of a Porg. She could teach him how to fight, how to find himself again in the force. Could she tell him about how he killed Snoke? How they could connect in a way so powerful that it had never been done before (well at least to her knowledge). "How? No one wants him to the man he used to be." Rey said, no one knew Kylo Ren like she did, it was understandable.

"Rey you clearly know him better than anyone, I trust your judgement and that you will do what is best for my son."

* * *

After leaving Leia's office, Rey made her way to the hanger. Rose and Finn were helping Poe with his X-Wing as BB8 ran around with various tools. She slumped down on a storage container with a tired sigh. "How you doing peanut?" Poe asked, jumping down from his cockpit. Rey was lying looking up at the ceiling, a hydro spanner in her hand. "Been better, if I'm honest." She said. Rose gave her sympathetic smile, "What did the General say?"

"She wants me to help him." Rey said.

Poe sat down on a crate opposite her, "Rey, you and I know better than anyone what he's like, are you sure this is a good idea?" He said. BB8 rolled over to the group before settling next to Poe, he let out a few frantic beeps, protesting against the idea of Rey helping. "I know what he did but it's not like he remembers anything, if anything he's the boy from Luke's temple."

"Rey, he captured you and attempted to force information out of you." Poe said, he sounded hurt and betrayed, like he was shocked Rey would want to go anywhere near Ben. Rey wondered what he would say if he really knew what happened on the cliff. "I'm not saying we should forgive him for his past, but we should give Ben a chance."

"Rey's right, this isn't Kylo Ren we're talking about, he deserves a chance." Said Rose walking back to the X-Wing. "What if his memories come back and he goes all Kylo Ren again?" Poe asked. Rey hadn't thought about that, what would they do if his memories came back. He would become a resistance prisoner, and could even be executed for his crimes. "Well then we have our powerful Jedi to take him down." Said Finn gesturing to Rey, "She could beat his ass easily."

Rey knew that wasn't a possibility, she could never harm him, but she wondered if he could.

* * *

The next morning Rey made her way Ben's bunk. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. After a few moments the door opened and Rey felt her breath catch in her throat, he looked... he looked... Rey couldn't think of a word to describe him. "Uh hello?" He said giving her a look that made her want to run back to her room and hide. "I'm Rey." She said quietly, "Your mother wanted me to help you."

"Oh of course, please come in." He said stepping aside. Rey stepped inside and sat down on the sofa, Ben took a seat opposite her. It felt awkward and unsettling, maybe she just turn around and give up. "Did we know each other before?" Ben asked, Rey looked up at him. His eyes were the same, it made Rey's heart pound. "Yes, not very very well though." It was partly true, the best lies had a hint of truth in them. "Oh, right." He said, she could feel him searching through his mind trying to find her. "Don't bother, I won't be in there." She said.

Ben looked at her in shock, "How did you do that?" It was ironic, Kylo Ren's favourite interrogation method had been mind probing. "We have a power," Rey explained, "Our minds are connected through the force."

"Why us?" He asked.

Rey shrugged, "No idea." It was something Rey had wondered for a while now, why them? Ben Solo was a Skywalker, he was from a powerful lineage. But Rey, she was no one, why would the force choose her? "Will you teach me?" Ben asked. Could she do it? Could she teach him? She had to push her feelings aside and do what Leia had told her. Do what was right for Ben. "Yes, of course."

Ben smiled. He looked just like he had on the cliff. "When do we start?" He asked enthusiastically. Rey chuckled, "Woah slow down there, these things take time." She said. Rey could imagine what Ben was like as a teenager, eager to learn and wanting to obtain as much as possible.

"Sorry, I just want to start to feel normal again." He explained timidly.

"It's okay, I understand. It must feel so annoying to have to relearn everything." She said genuinely, she didn't know how Ben was going to get through it. "We can start now if you like."

Ben nodded, "That would be great." He said.

They sat cross-legged on the floor opposite each other in the mediation position. "So, how much do you remember?" Rey asked, Leia had said that he remembered up until he was in the temple, question was of course, how much of his training can he remember? "A fair bit, most of the theory behind it all is gone but I can remember lots of my saber forms and I suppose little tricks." He said. Rey had very little training and she worried that she wouldn't be able to help him very much. "Well anything is good at the moment, I suppose I can teach you the basics." She said, "Close your eyes."

Ben closed his eyes and Rey followed, and cleared her mind, hiding anything that needed to be kept out of his reach.

_One_ _of_ _the_ _first_ _steps_ _is_ _communication_.

She said, through the force. Ben's eyes snapped open, "Wow, how did you do that?" He asked in awe. Rey smiled, "I thought of you, when I had recognised you in the force I simply thought of what I needed to say and it moved into your conscious." She explained, "You try."

Ben closed his eyes, she could tell how hard he was trying, every few minuets he would ask if she heard him. Each time she said no and that she would tell him when she did. After half and hour she heard his voice enter her mind,

_Can_ _you_ _hear_ _me_?

_Yes_, _Well_ _done_.

_I_ _can't_ _believe_ _I_ _did_ it. She could feel his happiness bleeding into the _bond_.

_You're strong with the force Ben, you're the grandson of Anakin Skywalker._

_What about you? _He asked_. _Rey swallowed nervously_._

_What do you mean? _She asked_._

_Who are you Rey?_

It was a completely mundane thing to ask but Rey had been asking herself the same question for years. So she gave the only answer she knew.

_I'm no one._


	3. ACT 1 - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a dispute

Ben sat at his desk reading through one of his old journals from his childhood. He had spent the afternoon rummaging through his old things that had been kept on the falcon. To his surprise, after everything the falcon had been through, his old journals had survived. So far they hadn’t proven very useful, most of what he had written in them, he could remember. But he continued to search for her, any trace that Rey had existed in his life. There was something about Rey he could remember, her eyes, her voice. It could of course be this mysterious bond, but he felt as though there was more between them than Rey was letting on.

With a tired sigh he shut the journal and tossed it across his desk. He felt so stupid, so useless. He had been training to be a great Jedi and now he had difficulty with even the basics, he had spent five minuets trying to call a pencil to him.

Rey intrigued him, she was going to teach him how to use the force. They must of been close if she was willing to help him. Ben knew how hostile and cold he could be, especially to people like Rey, he wasn’t one for making friends. She must of broken down the steel wall around him. He wouldn’t of said yes to her helping him if wasn’t for the immediate connection he had felt between them when he opened the door to see her.

Rey was unmistakably beautiful, he felt us though she was pulling him towards her. He had quickly developed a crush on her and desperately wanted to impress her, he hated it when he made mistakes. Part of him wanted to “Ask her out.” (Poe’s words not his.) but he knew it was most likely against the Jedi code. It didn’t stop him from blushing profusely whenever she congratulated him. Or stop him from gazing at her from a safe enough distance in the mess hall that she wouldn’t notice.

They had history together, and he was going to find out what it was.

He turned on his holo-pad and resumed reading the information he had found on force bonds, more specifically, mind reading. Rey had been reluctant to tell him anything about their past, he knew she was hiding something and he was prepared to reach into her mind to find out what it was. There was very little information on the holo-net, only that only exceptionally trained force users could obtain and use the power.

Ben thought about what Rey had told him the day before about building a bridge between their minds, it seemed simple to just walk through each other’s minds.

The sound of a knock at the door brought him back to reality, he looked down at his watch, 1500. Rey was here for his third day of training. He hurried to the door and opened it, a goofy grin appearing on his face when he saw her. Rey gave him a shy smile before stepping inside.

“Would you like a drink?” He blurted out moving to the small fridge in the corner. Rey stood awkwardly in the centre of the room, “No thank you.” She sad quietly.

“Fruit?” he suggested closing the fridge.

“No I’m fine.”

“How about something savoury?”

“No thank you.”

“Sweet?”

Rey chuckled, and Ben could feel the room light up, “Ben really, I’m fine.” She said with a kind smile. “Now, shall we begin?” She asked. Deciding he would let her win this time, Ben sat down on the floor opposite her, crossing his legs.

They begun with the simple exercises she had taught him, reaching out to his surroundings and finding the balance. Rey had been adamant about teaching him the balance between the light and dark, and the energy inside all living things.

As they reached out to the things around them Ben drew closer to Rey’s force signature, trying his best to subtly enter her mind. He moved through her thoughts, meeting little resistance. He wondered if she could feel him inside her head. Suddenly a thought moved through their bond towards him, the image of a man holding a women in his arms, wiping away her tears. Before he could explore any further he felt himself being propelled backwards. He pulled out of Rey’s mind and opened his eyes.

“WHAT WAS THAT?” Rey exclaimed. Uh oh. Ben jumped to his feet. “What do you think you’re doing?” She shouted, her eyes filling with tears. Ben rushed forward to comfort her, only for Rey to freeze him in place. “I just wanted to know our past.” He explained.

“We don’t have a past Ben!” Rey exclaimed, “This was a mistake.” She said moving away, Ben grabbed her arm, holding her back. “No Rey please, don’t leave.” He begged. He had to know what Rey was hiding from him, he knew it was the key to discovering the past everyone had kept hidden from him. “Ben there are some things better left unsaid.” Rey said quietly.

“Rey what did I do? What about my past are people not telling me?” He asked.

“Ben let me go.”

Ben obliged, releasing Rey from his grip. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly, “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Rey slowly backed away, “I need to go.” She said quietly before moving quickly out of the room, leaving Ben standing alone.

* * *

“Dude you screwed up big time.” Said Poe, taking another swig of is drink. Ben had barely touched his, he wasn’t in the mood. Rey hadn’t spoken to him that evening, even when passing in the corridor. He had probably ruined things between them for good, she would never speak to him again. Why would she?

“I know, I just wanted to know more.” Ben said sadly, pushing his glass away. “Did she tell you anything?”

Poe gave a tired sigh, “Ben, I want to be honest with you, but Rey has had it harder than all of us, she’ll tell you when she’s ready” He said, “I knew you’d fall for her.” He added with a smirk.

Ben felt himself go red to the tips of his ears, “I haven’t fallen for her.” he said, “It’s just a crush.” Poe laughed, “Yeah keep telling yourself that Solo, and it might come true.”

Ben knew Poe was right, of course he was. Poe had been able to read him like a book throughout their childhood, always knowing when Ben was lying or upset about something. He had been one of Ben’s few friends growing up. When his mother would take him to the senate building, he had Poe would run around causing mischief (Poe was usually responsible). They would pretend to fly x-wings in the corridors, have battles in the hanger bay or wind up C3-PO (the unfortunate droid who had been chosen to look after them). Most of their ‘games’ would end up with them in a lot of trouble and they would have to sit quietly and listen to the senate’s debating about trade routes and hyperspace lanes.

But then the day came when Ben had to leave to train with his uncle. It was the last time he had seen Poe, well it was the last time he remembered seeing him. He had hated saying goodbye, despite the problems with his parents, he had liked living in the New Republic Capitol. His uncle’s academy was they different to the senate, there was no one to pretend to fly with, he couldn’t start a battle in the hanger. Instead he spent his time studying or sparring, under his uncle’s careful supervision.

They sat with their drinks, Poe catching him up on the galaxy’s political situation. As he explained how a man called Armitage Hux was currently controlling the First Order, Rey appeared. Ben felt his heart skip a beat, “Hello.” He said awkwardly, giving her a small smile.

“Poe can I steal Ben from you for a moment?” Rey asked. Poe nodded and stood, chugging the rest of his drink, as Rey sat down Poe gave Ben a wink and a range of inappropriate hand gestures before leaving the resistance’s small bar. It was relatively quiet with only a few pilots and soldiers seated at the tables surrounding them.

Ben turned to Rey and found himself lost for words.

“Ben,”

“Rey,” they said at the same time, before giving each other shy smiles. “I’m sorry Rey.” Ben said quietly, “What I did was wrong and I shouldn’t of done it.”

_I’m hoping you will be able to forgive me. _He said through the bond. Rey stared into his eyes and for the first time Ben noticed how tired she was. She had dark bags under her eyes, her hair was a mess and her posture showed she had been through a long day of working. But what struck him most was how red and swollen her eyes were from crying.

“I forgive you, but Ben please understand me when I say we have no past. I’m just a Jedi who your mother thought would be able to help you.” She said.

Ben reached across the table, taking her hand in his. They both gasped slightly as the force moved through them, the electricity between the was intoxicating. “How do you explain the bond?” Ben asked.

“It’s just a coincidence.” Rey said.

“That’s not true and you know it.” He said, “Rey please, what happened between us that was so bad.”

Rey looked down at the table, her hand gripping his. Before he could stop her she stood abruptly, “I’ll see you tomorrow for training.” She said before walking away, her hand leaving his and taking his heart with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooo so here’s the prologue for my new story, for news and updates follow me on tumblr: @reylotrash711


End file.
